


Let It Go (Or How Hermione Granger Ended Ron Weasley) [Part 1]

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mild Smut, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sexual Humor, Stupidly In Love Dramione, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: Draco arranges for Ron to return to England, and this time Weasley's in for the surprise of his life. Part 1 of 2.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482440
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Let It Go (Or How Hermione Granger Ended Ron Weasley) [Part 1]

“Ronald Weasley, you are hereby ordered into federal custody on this 24th day of June, 2013. According to documents released to the Court by the Department of Justice you are also hereby charged with three counts of federal murder and three federal counts of conspiracy to commit murder,” the federal judge at the Southern District of New York in Manhattan stated. “You are hereby released in to the custody of US Attorney Darren Malloy. Bailiff,”

Ron Weasley sighed, his legal troubles continued. When he was handed over to the US Attorney and two uniformed cops, he swore he’d seen the man before.

“Thank you officer, we’ll take it from here,” Malloy said to the bailiff.

The bailiff acknowledged his dismissal and returned to his post.

As Ron Weasley was led out of the federal courtroom, he was hounded by cameras and reporters shouting questions at him, he raised his handcuffed hands to his face to shield himself. 

“Milo, Franklin, take Mr Weasley to the squad car, I’ll meet you after I finish giving a brief statement to the press.” The police officers nod and take Weasley away. 

Darren Malloy cleared his throat, “I cannot comment on an on-going case, however, the facts of the case are pretty straightforward and public knowledge. Ronald Weasley has been charged with felony murder for the murder of an NYPD officer and further charges of conspiracy to commit. That’s all I have at this time. Thank you.”

As Malloy exited the courthouse with reporters still shouting questions at him he got into a black Suburban and was driven off.

Once in transit, Malloy pulled out a wooden stick and said an incantation. Seconds later, Draco Malfoy was no longer glamoured. He had spent those six weeks with Harry Potter crafting a plausible way to get Rabastan Lestrange aka Julian Pearce to the muggles, obliviated and repatriated in the muggle world to help identity Weasley one of those was coming up with the Darren Malloy persona. Draco never thought he’d have to use it again. But he had promised Hermione and Potter he’d bring in Weasley for questioning. Now, he just had to pick up the ginger’s son, and they could finally be off to the Ministry.

Draco waited as the car he was riding in made the short trip from Manhattan to Queens, while he was no stranger to muggle automobiles he found them cumbersome and unnecessary; why get in a rolling metal box when you can apparate, fly on a broom, portkey, or floo? 

Picking up the ginger’s son was less of a hassle than Draco was expecting but, he was grateful for it nonetheless.

When the small motorcade headed for JFK, Draco was thankful they wouldn’t actually have to fly in the aeroplanes, they just had to look like it.

Once the motorcade parked he and still-glamoured MLE officers parted ways. Draco would need to be back at the Ministry before the officers so he took a portkey in the parking lot. So Milo and Franklin escorted Ron and Wendell pass security and headed toward the gate, however, they suddenly stopped by an airline lounge, that confused Ron. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” He groused. 

“Relax Weasley, we’re only stopping for a drink,” Milo smirked.

“Yeah, escorting criminals is tiring work,” Franklin added.

Ron rolled his eyes at the unprofessionalism of the officers and was about to say so when he saw his son faint. 

“Wendell!” Ron screamed and tried to rush to his son but was restrained by Milo, seconds later his world went black. 

Thanks to a notice-me-not charm put in place earlier no one saw a redheaded man and child faint and four people mysteriously disappear from the airport lounge. 

***

When Ron Weasley awoke, he wondered if he was dead because he was in an all-white double bedroom room with his son sleeping on the opposite bed. It was like something out of his favourite comedy _Bruce Almighty_.

“Hello?” Ron called out to no-one in particular.

Seconds later, a door appeared and in stepped a man in unusual clothes. 

“Ahh good, you’re awake.”

Ron nodded dumbly, “Um, where am I?”

“Oh I’m sorry, welcome to Ministry of Magic, Mr Weasley.”

“The Ministry… of Magic? What the hell?” After a few more moments, Ron squinted, “Do I know you, you look familiar.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, I feel like I know you or you look like someone I’ve met before.”

“But you don’t have any concrete idea,” the man asked again. 

“No. But back to where I am, what is the Ministry of Magic? Is this some kind of trading card hobby shop?”

The man laughed, “No, Mr Weasley this is the seat of government of Wizarding Britain, not a hobby shop.”

“Wizarding… Britain?” Ron questioned slowly, then erupted, “What the hell am I doing in England? And why did you say Wizarding?”

“Because, Mr Weasley, I am a wizard and this is Britain, just not the Britain I suppose you’re familiar with.”

Then it dawned on Ron, “Wait, so wizards are real?!”

“Indeed Mr Weasley. In—” the man was interrupted by a buzzing sound from his wand. “Apologies Mr Weasley, I’ve loitered here too long, good day Mr Weasley,” the man said as he headed for the door.

Ron was too shellshocked to call him back, instead, he dropped back onto the bed.

***

Once outside, Percy Weasley looked at Harry Potter, “Satisfied?”

“Not yet.”

Percy glared at his brother-in-law, “Really? He couldn’t even remember me Harry, and I am quite memorable. In addition, I mentioned the Ministry and he wasn’t crowing that he was a wizard, he seemed confused,” Percy said haughtily.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I saw that Percy, but according to Draco he may need a trigger and I’m starting to wonder if family isn’t it.”

“Why not try Luna or Hermione? Ginny recounted what Malfoy had planned, so maybe they’re the key to unlocking whatever underlying memories he may have.”

Harry thought about it for a second, then he remembered why they weren’t at the Ministry to begin with, “Unfortunately, Luna left for a Wackspurts expedition in South Africa with Neville the second Hogwarts let out, and Hermione is on holiday in Ireland with Narcissa and Lucius. Apparently, new runes were recently discovered in the Book of Kells and Hermione wanted a look.”

Percy chuckled.

“He couldn’t remember me when he was first Obliviated, but I wonder if I might be able to jog his memory.”

“You’re welcome to try, Harry, I need to get to a departmental meeting,” the redhead said as he exited the interrogation observation room.

Harry waited a few minutes after Percy left, just observing Ron. He looked much older than his rightful 33 years, his once vibrant and distinctive red hair was going slightly grey at the sides, he had heavy bags under his eyes which were now a dull blue instead of the bright blue of his youth, and he had put on more weight but he was by no means obese, however, if Harry were a betting a man (and he wasn’t) he’d bet that Ron now definitely had a beer gut. As Harry continued to watch, he saw Ron get up from the bed and start to pace, obviously trying to find a way out. But like all interrogation rooms at the Ministry, only a Ministry employee could open or close it.

Sighing and bracing himself for a confrontation Harry opened the door. To Ron, it looked like Harry had appeared out of mid-air and he jumped back startled. 

“Who are you?” Ron asked.

“You don’t remember me?” Harry asked in return.

“No, should I?”

“Let’s sit, Mr Weasley,” Harry suggested and transfigured a table and a couple of chairs from the pillows on the bed.

“How’d you do that? Are you also one of those wizards, too?”

“I am indeed, Mr Weasley.”

“What are gonna do with me, are you gonna probe me?”

Harry wrinkled his nose, “No Mr. Weasley I’m not an alien, I’m a human who happens to have magic.”

Ron released a breath and relaxed slightly. Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

“Now Mr Weasley, let’s play a little word association game, please tell me the first word that comes to mind, would that be all right?”

Ron nodded.

“Good, your first word: apple.”

“Pie.”

Harry checked something on the notebook he had with him.

“Next word: police.”

“Next.”

Again, Harry checked something on the notebook.

“Next word: breasts.”

“Tits.” Harry made another notation.

“Okay, magic.”

“Fake.”

“Wizard.”

“Of Oz.”

“Witch.”

“Dorothy.”

Harry looked up at his former best friend, “Is Dorothy a witch you know?”

Ron shook his head, “No, she’s a character that killed the evil witch in The Wizard of Oz.”

“I see. Well, Mr. Weasley your final word is: Voldemort.”

“What?”

“Voldemort,” Harry repeated.

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ron responded.

“So you’ve never heard of Voldemort?” Harry checked.

“No, should I have?”

Harry paused for a beat before shaking his head no.

“Well Mr Weasley, I think that’s enough,” Harry stood to leave.

“Wait, before you go can you tell me why I’m here?”

“I’m sorry, Mr Weasley that is against Ministry policy.” Harry walked toward the door and without sparing his former friend a glance, to Ron it looked like he vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Draco asked his wife over breakfast.

“Well… not really but the fact that Ron mentioned both Luna and I in court makes me want to know if he’s just playing stupid or is he just suffering from Oblivate after-effects.”

Draco made a face, “The Ministry has never had a case of an Oblivate gone wrong. That streak goes back to the time of the Founders.”

“I know, but—“ Hermione was caught up in her husband’s embrace. 

“You think too much,” Draco whispered as he gently nipped Hermione’s ear. She moaned, her post-pregnancy hormones were still everywhere and Draco liked to take advantage. In the six weeks since she gave birth to Orion, her youngest has been the centre of attention. Partly due to Scorpius being away with Richard, Lucius, and some friends on a camping trip in the Black Forest and the twins taking on “mini mummy” roles in looking after their little brother while with Narcissa and/or Jean. Between the twins and the grandmothers, Hermione had plenty of eyes on child number four, while Draco unabashedly was working on number five. What can she say, her husband is an Adonis and his third leg is incredible. She felt his growing arousal against her back, and moaned wantonly. Ever since he found out about her short-lived softcore porn career, when he wasn’t sending her suggestive and dirty Owls, he was busy taking her from behind, up against a wall, over her desk at Hogwarts, over his desk at the Ministry; and just two nights ago, he took her in the cavernous Wizengamot chamber. She had never come so hard so many times. Merlin, his dick was magical. 

“Little slut, begging for it already?” Draco smirked.

Hermione whined.

“On your knees, Princess.”

The knot in her stomach exploded. The last time he called her ‘Princess’ she came so hard she was pretty sure she lost some IQ points. That was two nights ago. 

“Yes, my Lord,” as she quickly assumed the position to receive his cock in her mouth. 

Draco smirked. His wife is an amazing cocksucker. The pert little mouth that sends terrified children from First to Seventh Years scrambling with just a stern ‘Leave or detention, your choice,’ is actually quite good at deep-throating him. He never doubted her skills, from the very first time in the Room of Requirement during Fifth Year patrols—in which he prematurely blew his top because he mistakenly decided to look down at her servicing him, and after countless nights in the Slytherin dungeons imagining her lips on him it was too much for his 15-year-old self—to their wedding night. Merlin, their wedding night was incredible. His demure, bookish newly-minted Malfoy wife attacked his cock with a fervour of someone who was intent on inhaling his cock—for there was other word for it. She worshipped his cock that night, she treated him like he was small—he loved that. They missed their wine making class the next day but at the time Draco couldn’t care less. His wife, not only inhaled all of him, and looked positively fuckable all night. After several orgasms she was all but nursing on him, cooing at his member, making baby talk with it. He always knew she was fiery but that first night together made him love the kitten she becomes. 

Suddenly he felt the usual tingling caused by her tongue and it brought him back to the present. His MILF was scarfing him down in the most delicious way. 

“Hermione—“ he gasped as he took three deep breaths, his witch was gonna kill him, but damn, what a way to go.

Hermione looked up at her husband and smugly began to nurse him, it won’t be long if the grip on her hair was any indication. 

“Her—“ Draco gasped and pushed her down all the way and the dam broke. He filled her throat with his cum and she gladly gulped it down. When he pulled back and out of her mouth, she sat back and smugly began to wipe her lips of any excess she missed. 

“Holy fuck, witch…” Draco laboured. “If that’s what I get for securing Wizarding peace, I would’ve prosecuted Ronald Weasley and his clueless offspring years ago.”

“Well, I’ve had my breakfast, you should hurry up, my Lord.” Hermione smirked, as she got up, he sat back down; she stopped by his ear and whispered, “Tonight Daddy, I’ll be your good little girl.”

That gave him pause, 14 years together and she still surprised him. He watched her wiggle her butt a little and smirked to himself. Today was gonna be a great day.

* * *

It was almost like deja vu for Lord Black, he felt like it was 1999 again, and he was going to stake his political life on the one person he despised. Except this time he was going to make it personal. If the ponce actually saw Hermione’s video which given the prevalence of the Internet the odds were pretty high the Weasel saw his wife’s bits indirectly. If he did, he was going to pay.

Lucius came back from camping with Scorpius to help him organise the Lords, in private, Draco promised his father quite a show today—this was only the third All Lords meeting of the Wizengamot in the last 14 years, so he was going to make it a good one.

Just before they were to be announced, Harry pulled him aside, “You’re not gonna make fun of him, are you?”

“Make fun?” Draco scoffed, “I take my duties very seriously, thank you very much.”

“Come on, Malfoy, you know what I’m talking about.”

Draco turned serious, “I know, and trust me Potter, I don’t want to rebroadcast the Weasel’s failures again but, I still think the ponce needs a good dressing down and if it educates him, his spawn—who quite frankly make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses—and finally brings peace to the Wizarding world I will do whatever it takes, and if I happen to get some enjoyment from it, that’s just a bonus,” Draco smiled. “Just sit back and enjoy the show, Harry. I assure you it’ll make that day in 1999 look like church,” Draco laughed just as the Sargeant-At-Arms of the Wizengamot announced the beginning of an All Lords session.

“Here ye, here ye, this special session of the Wizengamot All Lords Council is hereby convened. Lord Chairman Draco Malfoy presiding.” Announced the Sargeant-At-Arms of the Wizengamot, Blaise Zabini.

“Old business?” Malfoy addressed the gallery of Lords.

Twenty-seven wands flashed red. 

“New business?” 

The wand of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin the chairwoman of Wizengamot Legislative Affairs lit green.

“The Chair recognises Madam Tonks-Lupin, Head of Wizengamot Legislative Affairs, why does WLA wish recognition?”

“Mr. Chairman, I have WLA Docket 445 signed and authenticated on 12 December 2003, needing your assent to become law per Headmaster Severus Snape’s request dated 22 Aug 1998. The Death Eater Recovery Act.”

“Objections to WLA Docket 445? Hearing none.” Suddenly a bright light engulfed the chamber, the signing page of Docket 445 enlarged and began to glitter gold.

Draco pointed his wand at the enlarged parchment and suddenly the main chamber’s normal lighting returned. 

“Let it be known the Docket 445 is hereby TDERA, unless objected. Hearing none. Let it be known TDERA is effective indefinitely unless cancelled by the majority of the Wizengamot All Lords and the Minister For Magic. Inclusion in the Docket is the Squib FA, as document WA-557.78. Objection to inclusion? Hearing none. The Squib FA is hereby enabled.” Draco deadpanned.

“Point of Order Mr Chairman,” Lord Nott Sr, spoke.

“The Chair recognises Lord Nott.”

“TDERA is fine but, when was Squib FA added?”

“In committee, your Lordship,” Draco was handed a small parchment, “Ahh, here we go, Squib FA was enacted in committee on 1 September 2000, exactly one year and one month after the Obilivation of one Ronald Weasley.” He looked toward Ronald Weasley from his place in the Wizengamot gallery.

“Mr Chairman, I request the full recitation of the Squib FA into the record, as l and many others have not read WA-557.78,” Lord Nott asked.

“Under what grounds, Lord Nott?”

“Under the Record of Wizarding Equity Act of 2006.”

“The RWEA is intended to explain Wizarding concepts to non-Wizards and Witches, not because you didn’t care to read committee documents, Lord Nott.”

“Mr Chairman, I allege that the Ronald Weasley you mention is present in the gallery and unless this body has all of the facts, I believe one Ronald Weasley in his altered state poses a huge security risk for our world.”

Draco internally smiled, Theo’s dad had given him a perfect segue into the main topic of discussion. 

“Lord Nott, you allege a Ministry-Obliviated individual is present in the Wizengamot right now?”

“Yes, Mr Chairman.”

“Mr Potter,” Draco turned to Harry, “Please recite Wizarding code 446.897-1.”

There were gasps throughout the chamber, even among the Weasleys.

Harry cleared his throat, “In accordance to the TDERA, all known perpetrators of libel or slander of an Ancient and Noble House Lord (“The Act”) are written and recorded for all-time to ensure they do not violate parole terms, if a parole violation does occur per the Squib FA amendment monitoring is increased to ensure an adherence to the Ministry-approved Obliviate. Any broken Obliviate is immediately reported to the Head of Improper Use of Magic department. Per the Squib FA any broken muggle law can be granted Wizarding jurisdiction if two-thirds of an All Lords session votes in favour. To date, since tracking of all perpetrators of The Act began, the only name to suffer a Ministry-approved Obliviate is one Ronald Billius Weasley. Mr Weasley was approved for Obliviation per Joint Resolution 912. Ronald Weasley was accused, tried, convicted, and sentenced July 1999; Obliviated on 1 August 1999.”

“Mr Potter have you any objection to invoking the Squib FA to temporarily return his magic, if he is indeed here?”

“No Mr Chairman.”

“Very well, motion to invoking the Squib FA to seek and return Ronald Weasley’s magic temporarily while he faces a second trial?”

“I second,” Lucius declared.

“To vote then, all opposed?”

Twenty-seven wands lit red (“No”), one lit green (“Yes”).

“The Noes have it on this 8th day of July 2013, 27-1. Mr Potter, please retrieve Minister Shacklebolt,” Draco directs.

***

As Harry leaves to escort the Minister, Draco steps down from the Speaker’s pulpit and rejoins his fellow Lords. Once the Minister arrived. The Wizengamot Chamber changes into an imposing circular arena. 

“Hear ye, hear ye, per the All Lords vote, all rise for Honourable Minister For Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, now presiding.” announced Blaise.

The attendees rose to their feet, and waited for Shacklebolt to take his seat at the Speaker’s pulpit.

“Please be seated.” The gallery sat back down.

“Mr Potter, in the matter of The Wizengamot vs. Ronald Weasley (1999), as Head of IUM do you have any objections to a retrial?” Kingsley asked.

“No, Minister,” Harry replied. Harry wanted to know if Ron really was beyond saving. A second trial was the best way to ascertain that but he knew deep down Ron Weasley was no longer worth his time.

“Very well. Put to vote on this 8th day of July 2013, All those in favour of invoking _Invenire magicae_ and conducting a second trial of one Ronald Weasley?”

28 wands lit green.

“It is unanimous.”

Suddenly, Shacklebolt raised his arms, closed his eyes, clapped loudly twice, and drew his wand. “ _Invenire magicae!_ ” He shouted.

A beam of orange light shot from his wand, encircled the arena, and then shot straight for the gallery towards Ron Weasley.

“The Sargeant-At-Arms will retain the accused.”

* * *

Ron was confused. He had spent the last two weeks in a holding cell with his son, occasionally a wizard would come and interview him—always when his son was asleep. They asked him weird questions but nothing else. One time a rather plump woman came and talked to him for nearly two hours and left sobbing. And then this morning two wizards came and escorted him and his son into what he could only describe as the largest room he’d ever been in. On closer inspection he recognised it as being similar to the British House of Commons floor just more cavernous. After he and his son were seated the two wizards just said “ _Silencio_ ” and “ _Colligo_ ”, and left. He and his son were unable to talk or move and so he sat there with a scowl. Minutes later the room filled up with hundreds of people, he could only assume they were wizards and witches since they had an unusual fashion sense. Then he heard the announcement of the All Lords Council convening and he sat watching with rapt attention as wizards conducted Wizard government business. It was like watching Wizarding C-SPAN live. He recognised the wizard who interviewed him second after he woke up two weeks ago, from watching he was able to deduce that the wizard is Harry Potter the Head of IUM. What that meant though, he didn’t know. Then he heard his name mentioned several times and they were mentioning an ‘Ministry-Obliviate’ what that meant he had no clue. Suddenly the legislative floor shifted and became the most imposing courtroom he’d ever seen as the Minister For Magic entered and began speaking. 

After the Minister conducted a spell, Ron temporarily blacked out. When he was awakened, he saw that he was in front of the Wizengamot All Lords and Kingsley. He shrunk into his seat. 

He saw Malfoy step down and take his position opposite him. He glared at the blond. He was to blame for everything Ron has gone through.

***

“In the matter of The Wizengamot vs. Ronald Weasley (2013), the charge placed before the Court is conducting illegal magical rites with a pureblood witch. Prosecuting for the Wizengamot is Lord Black and Scion Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Kingsley announced before turning to Ron, “Does the defendant have a Wizarding lawyer?”

Ron shook his head since he couldn’t speak. He wondered if Malfoy had wandlessly silenced him, he wouldn’t put it past the former Death Eater.

“You are allowed legal representation, this tribunal will be recessed until the defendant meets with the Wizengamot Counsel’s Office.”

Kingsley pounded his gavel.

Suddenly Ron Weasley was in front of a different panel, it consisted of all his friends and family: Harry Potter, Hermione Malfoy, Luna Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Molly Weasley, Ginny Potter, Percy Weasley, and Lavender Boot.

“Harry!” Ron shouted, “It’s great to see you, mate! Mum, Gin, good to see you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew this reaction was because of _Invenire magicae_. The last two weeks Ron was actually fearful whenever he interviewed him and just a few nights ago when Molly came to talk he couldn’t even recognise his own mother.

Percy cleared his throat, “Mr Weasley, in the matter of The Wizengamot vs. Ronald Weasley (2013) you are entitled to a legal representative. The empanelled representatives you see before you, bar Hogwarts Headmistress Hermione Malfoy have volunteered to represent you. You may select from: Head of IUM Harry Potter, Assistant Undersecretary of Cryptozoology Luna Longbottom, Hogwarts Head of Herbology Neville Longbottom, Undersecretary of Sport and Games Seamus Finnegan, Tornadoes Chaser Dean Thomas, House Weasley matriarch Molly Weasley, Harpies Chaser Ginny Potter, and The Daily Prophet legal reporter Lavender Boot.”

Ron looked over his former friends and family, none of them gave anything away, they all stared stone-faced as he contemplated his decision. 

“I choose Molly Weasley.”

If Molly reduced his sentence once she could do it again, he figured.

“Is that your final decision?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, you will have two hours to prepare a statement with your representation,” Percy announced. “The Wizengamot will reconvene in two hours.”

***

“Let me guess,” Draco began as Hermione entered his Ministry office, “He picked Molly.”

Hermione sighed and nodded. Draco had an uncanny ability to guess people’s actions and gauge people’s reactions. 

“Weaselbee never changes.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Draco, why in Merlin are you…smiling?” Hermione asked having seen the smirk spell doom for whomever is under Draco’s microscope many times over the years. 

“I bet you three nights, that Molly will argue that with his powers restored Ron could witness the rebuild, the progress being made if we give him a chance. In theory, that is easily done but, the fucker is gonna pay dearly because he had the nerve to ask my witch out.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Draco, there’s nothing illegal about Ron asking me out over nearly 15 years ago,” she said soothingly. Then she realised what her husband was saying, “Wait, three nights you say? Awfully confident aren’t we?” 

Draco addressed her last question first with a lazy drawl, “I’ll be making you beg for it soon enough, Baby Girl. And second, maybe not but the fucker’s still gonna pay. Did you know that as Chairman I can easily make _Invenire magicae_ permanent?”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up as her knickers simultaneously got damp and she not-so-subtly crossed her legs, “You can?”

“Easily. But not for Weasley. I promised my father and Potter that today will be worth their time and I’m gonna follow through,” Draco smirked having seen Hermione’s actions.

“How exactly?”

“Through the magic of pensieves, of course.”

“Oh Merlin…” Hermione shook her head and groaned.

Draco walked up to his wife, removed the hand soothing her shaking head and kiss her gently on the forehead. “Enjoy today, love.”

Hermione groaned louder.

Draco sent her a genuine smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was too long so I split it up. Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. Part 2 is totally worth waiting for, I promise.


End file.
